


Master

by deferney



Category: SHINee
Genre: Dirty Talk, I'm so sorry, IS UNHEALTHY, JUST, M/M, ohmygod, the dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deferney/pseuds/deferney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin does the work this time...Well, he's supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master

**Master**

 

Key was gone, which was a great plus.

Actually, all the other members had left well over an hour ago, which was even better, because none of them could get back to the Umma of our group and tell him of my plan which, if he knew about, he would ruin, I’m sure.

So it’s just my maknae and I. Mostly it’s just him, because I’m laying on the ground, watching him practice through half opened eyes. When it was all of us in this continuously shrinking dance room, we were preparing for our comeback at the end of the month, but now that he’s just goofing around, he’s dancing to an old TVXQ song. Like, back when they were five kind of old.

Right about now I should be getting up and seducing him, as was my plan, but I’m extremely exhausted and he looks sexy tutting with his semi-flippy hair done in adorable apple-do that makes me feel like a pedophile for liking. So for now I’m just going to close my eyes.

“Hyu-ung,” Taemin whines, waking me from my half-rest, “wake up and watch me. You’ll be able to tell me if I’m doing something wrong.”

“Babe,” I tell my boyfriend, “you’re amazing. Please shut up so I can sleep.”

Then a heavy weight lands on my stomach, causing me to jerk and a very unattractive breath to escape my lungs. Great.

“Nope,” he says as he leans down until we’re nose to nose, blinking so cutely I can hear the little sounds they add when someone blinks on TV up close to the camera, “I will not shut up.”

“But I said please,” I smirk, bringing my hands up to his slim waist and enjoying the way the baggy shirt has fallen forward enough to where I touch skin immediately.

“Hey,” he whispers, cheeks already flushing, “I said please last night, and you still didn’t give it to me!”

Ah, and the plan commences.

“Aw,” I tease, nuzzling his nose with mine, “is my Taeminnie sexually frustrated?”

“You have a fetish for this,” he growls out angrily. “Last week, when I spent three hours horny as hell until I was  _finally_ allowed to come? Not fun, Meanho.”

“Well,” I sit up, enjoying the way the smaller boy squeaks and scrambles, so that somehow his legs conveniently end up wrapped around my waist and he’s leaning back against my bent legs, “would you like to fix that now?”

“We’re in the practice room!” He hisses as I duck down. I’m not quite touching my lips to his neck yet, but from the way he’s leaning back, he’s expecting it already.

“Tell me this,” I smile when my breath sends goosebumps down his warm body, “does your dick really care?”

“I—uhm…Minho don’t you bring up this kind of thing!”

“You know you don’t care. So tell me,” I lean back now, prying his arms off my neck and resting back on my palms. “Would you like for me to fuck you Lee Taemin?”

He ducks his head, “Please?”

“Great!” I plop back down, resting my hands beneath my head, restraining myself. “Get started.”

“What?!”

“I’m tired yeobo,” I sigh over exaggeratedly, “why don’t you do the work for today?”

He knows what I’m trying to do, and instead of whining like he did last time (which resulted in his lack of release for a month) he leans forward, placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

“Yes Master,” he whispers in my ear.

It takes everything I have not to fuck him by my own free will; he’s never called me that before. How did he know that would pretty much give me an automatic boner?

He nips at my ear, hands sliding under my shirt and tracing the line of my abs as the contract with my lungs. Maybe this was a bad idea: he’s going  _achingly_  slow.

“What would you do hyung…” he trails off, tracing the waistband of my sweatpants with light feathery touches, “if we did it with our clothes on? And I walked home covered in your come for the world to see?”

“I—I would…I would…” Shit. This isn’t how this was supposed to happen.

“Would you like it?” He’s whispering in my ear, tracing his tongue along it between sentences.

“Mmm,” I nod, squeezing my eyes tight.

“What else would you like, hyung?” His quick, theatrical intake of breath almost makes me laugh until he speaks again, “Maybe I should call you oppa? Would you like that, oppa?”

My hands slam down on the hard wood floor, the pain in my palms distracting me for a slight moment while I arch up even though his hips keep escaping mine and his hand won’t enter my pants. I nod again.

“What about,” he continues and I groan out in frustration, “if afterwards, I took out the dildo I know you have hidden in your bag, and shoved it in myself? What if I convinced Kibum-hyung to bring us out for dinner tonight, and I spent all night with that dildo and your come in my ass? What if you watched my face across the table as I came again and again as it hit my prostate over and over? How do you feel about that,  _oppa_?”

“Fuck!”

Now they slam on to his hips, and I can feel my plan slipping away as his touch continuously evades my body.

I can see it perfectly. We would go eat Italian, because Jonghyun’s been craving pizza, and he could get chicken fettuccini, and the white sauce would be around his mouth while he tried to hide his face as he orgasmed. He would rock so subtly against the seat to prolong his orgasm, and no one would know but me. No one would see that fact but me.

“Then when I came home,” he continues with the smallest amount of a smile on his face, “I took out the dildo and sucked on it while you fucked my in the bathroom? Can you see us in the mirror while it fogs, the black dick in my mouth while you pounded into me, both of us sweaty and close and—oh can’t you hear me screaming out for you to let me come?!” Now his voice gets that kind of desperate and breathy it does when he’s close, _“Please oppa! Let your little slut come oppa! Please!”_

I stand frantically, yanking the smirking younger up with me and yanking at the button on his jeans. Why is he wearing these damn crotch huggers anyway: we were practicing so shouldn’t he have dressed comfortably? Sweatpants would be so much easier to take off right now.

“Turn around, drop your pants, and brace your damn hands against the mirror,” I growl out, following my own orders as he does as well.

He blinks at me heatedly in the mirror as I play with his nipples and hardened cock, “Are you hard, Master? Do you want to come in me already?”

“Shut up,” I tell him, nipping reprimandingly on his shoulder, “or else master will take out the cock ring he also has in his bag.”

He quiets immediately, save the mewls that escape pinks lips as he arches and thrusts into my hands.

“Preparation?”

As soon as the words leave my mouth he turns and drops to his knees, swallowing my dick whole.

“Oppa,” his words are muffled by both my inability to think and my member in his mouth, “you’re so big! I don’t know how you fit in me…Must be because I’m such a good slut for you, huh?”

“Dear Lord Lee Taemin,” I groan, resisting the urge to come already.

I yank him back up and put him in his previous position. Then, just before I shove my wet, hard member into his small, puckered hole, I kiss his neck and mumble, “I love you.”

Then I shove in so hard he almost stumbles, crying out and throwing his head back. “Dear God, yes!”

“Have you been waiting for this?” I growl as I pump in and out manically, both of us too lost to care about drawing out the orgasms.

“Ye-es, Mast-er!” His words are jerked as he moves with every harsh thrust.

“Are you close?”

“S-so close M-master—So close!”

“Should I let you come this time?”

“Oh yes,” his voice is frantic at the thought of being denied again. “You should let me come, Oppa.”

“Beg for it.” I stop thrusting, despite how much I just want to come in his warm, tight crevice already.

“Please let me come, Master,” he says, shamelessly loud. “I’ll do anything you want if you keep pushing your hard cock in me, Master! I’ll never touch myself again, Master! I’ll let you fuck me so bad I can’t walk for days, Master, if you let me come. Please let me come! Can’t I come already?! Aren’t you ready to come Master?! I can just imagine your thick come shooting in me, so hot and white and sticky! You’ll have to come in my mouth later Master because I miss the way it tastes—just please let me come now!”

I grip his hips harshly, “Good boy.”

And I pound, and pound, and pound, until I hear the familiar hitching of breath, and then the adrenaline-pumping sound of his cry out. Then I come in him, just imagining him licking my dick in a few minutes until I come again.

After we clean off the mirror, of course.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Love all, give kudos, leave a comment, hug a tree~!  
> -Def


End file.
